1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to electrical receptacles that selectively prevent and permit objects to engage electrical contacts within the receptacle to reduce the risk of electrocution.
2. Background Art
Electrical devices, and specifically electrical receptacles capable of receiving electrical plugs to provide electricity to the electrical plug are well known. In the United States, electrical receptacles generally include two or three prongs, with each set arranged to receive an electrical plug. Electrical receptacles, with the exception of Ground Fault Circuit Interrupters (GFCI) are generally always active, meaning they provide electricity to the electrical receptacle contacts at all time. GFCI devices function similarly, except they can restrict electrical current in the event that a short or current imbalance is detected in the circuit. After a fault is detected, the GFCI cuts off power to the electrical receptacle contacts until a user resets the GFCI.
Nevertheless, children in particular are susceptible to being shocked in the event that the child inserts a conductive object into an electrical receptacle opening. Conductive objects may include knives, paper clips, screw drivers, or the like that a child inserts into the opening and receives an electrical shock, electrocution, or a burn. One attempt to alleviate the potential for electrocution has been to incorporate doors in the electrical device that must be overcome before the object can reach the electrical contacts. Each of these attempts includes complex mechanisms which are unnecessary or difficult to manufacture. Other attempts may be less complex, but are very cumbersome to operate or are inefficient. Finally, some tamper resistant electrical devices wear out quickly and no longer protect the consumer, and particularly children, from electrical shock hazards.